Halloween
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Por más irónico que sonara, Nico di Angelo jamás había festejado Halloween. Pero eso va a cambiar, gracias a cierto hijo de Apolo quien lo lleva de cacería de dulces. Nico/Will fluff.


**Oh, gran fandom de Percy Jackson, perdónenme ****por deshonrar a los hermosos de Nico di Angelo y Will Solace con este fic OoC, pero su ship no ha dejado mi mente. Los amo tanto. Gracias tío Rick por esta pareja, te amo. *cocoró***

**Y sí pues, la pareja en sí es un spoiler de BoO, pero... who cares.**

**Lo siento por el OoC. No sé escribir a Nico ni a Will, fac mai laif, pero debía hacer algo con Halloween.  
><strong>

**Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo pertenece a Rick Riordan, y Nightmare Before Christmas es de Tim Burton. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo jamás había ido a pedir dulces en Halloween.<p>

La ironía en esa oración era enorme. Un hijo de Hades jamás había ido a pedir dulces, jamás se disfrazó. Tal vez era porque la mitad de su infancia estuvo en un casino que detenía el tiempo y porque lo que siguió desde ahí simplemente podía ser denominado como tragedia por ser un mestizo.

—¡¿Cómo que nunca has ido a pedir dulces?!

Will Solace estaba más sorprendido que cualquier mestizo en el Campamento. Nico no podía entender por qué Halloween era tan importante—era una estúpida festividad. ¿Cuál era el punto en pedir dulces? ¿No podían comprarlos?

—Eh, Casino Lotus, vida de Mestizo, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Nico con obviedad. Will suspiró.

—Al menos dime que has visto _El extraño mundo de Jack._

—¿El extraño qué?

El rubio volvió a sorprenderse.

—Jamás has festejado Halloween, ¿verdad? —comentó seriamente, llevándose una mano en su barbilla. Entonces, sonrió—. ¡Ya sé! Tú y yo iremos hoy en la noche a pedir dulces, y alquilaremos _El extraño mundo de Jack. _¿De acuerdo? —Nico sólo asintió. El rubio sonrió. Le revolvió el cabello—. Entonces nos vemos a las siete. Quiero el mejor disfraz de todos.

Will se fue de la cabaña del chico con una gran sonrisa. El hijo de Hades se sonrojó visiblemente, porque en su cabeza, eso sonaba como una cita. No intentaba negar que se sentía atraído por el hijo de Apolo, y a veces pensaba que tal vez y sólo tal vez Will pensaba lo mismo que él. Después de todo, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se conocieron.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso. Por ahora, debía conseguirse un disfraz y la única idea que se le vino fue un zombie. _Qué original, _pensó para sus adentros. Sin embargo, fue a la cabaña de Afrodita y trató educadamente de pedir ayuda con el maquillaje.

Si Nico di Angelo no hubiera cambiado tanto, seguro que los de la cabaña de Afrodita se habrían asustado o en todo caso ignorado al joven. Pero después de la guerra, tantas cosas habían cambiado, y eso incluía su personalidad. Intentó demasiado dejar de estar tan triste y ser tan trágico. Incluso trató de dejar de pensar en el pasado—Bianca no querría que su hermano menor continuara así.

Se sorprendió como las hijas de Afrodita lo trataron tan bien. Era justo como Will había dicho, nadie nunca lo había apartado del Campamento, era él quien siempre se apartaba y seguro había muchos campistas que querían ser su amigo. Nico sonrió ante el recuerdo y se preguntó si Will se refería a sí mismo en esos momentos.

Para cuando eran las seis y cincuenta, Nico era el mejor zombie que pudiera haber existido. Aunque aún creía que ir a pedir dulces en vez de comprarlos era ridículo y que definitivamente los disfraces eran aún peor, hicieron un excelente trabajo con el maquillaje. Parecía incluso real, y si no fuera un Mestizo, creería que es imposible pero para ellos lo imposible era posible.

_(Excepto lamerse el codo, según Leo Valdez)._

Agradeció por toda su ayuda y se retiró a esperar a Will en su cabaña. El joven apareció, tan puntual como siempre, vestido de… doctor.

—Y yo creí que mi disfraz no era original —rio ligeramente Nico.

Will también rio.

—¡Hey! Es barato y estaba a mi alcance. ¿Por qué no? —Se fijó en el disfraz del chico y una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro—. Te tomaste en serio lo del mejor disfraz, ¿eh?

—Cortesía de la cabaña de Afrodita.

—Me lo esperaba. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Will le extendió una calabaza.

—¿Y esto es para…? —preguntó confundido.

El rubio se palmeó el rostro.

—Por todos los Dioses, di Angelo. Es para recoger los dulces. ¿No es obvio? —El hijo de Apolo sonrió y tomó a Nico por el brazo—. ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

El de pelo negro se sonrojó una vez más ante el contacto. Will y él tenían casi la misma edad… bueno, casi. Él tenía catorce y el quince. ¡Aún contaba como casi! De todos modos, tenían casi la misma edad y a Nico le gustaba él, pero de la forma de que lo trataba incluso le recordaba la forma que Bianca le trataba. Gruñó por lo bajo. No quería que lo tratara como su hermano menor.

En las casas, las señoras alababan sus disfraces. A Will lo calificaban como el "doctor más bonito de todos" —Nico no hizo el menor esfuerzo de negarlo— y él era el "zombie más tierno de todos". Incluso tuvo que dejarse tocar los cachetes. ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Él no parecía tan pequeño! Will por su parte, se reía cada vez que le hacían eso y Nico juraba que lo enviaría al Inframundo si continuaba así. Hades no tendría problemas en recibirlo.

Luego de un rato, Will le dirigió la palabra.

—Sabes, esas señoras tienen razón —comenzó, con seriedad—. Eres un zombie adorable.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nico odió haberse sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Estúpida sangre que tenía que subirse a sus mejillas… y a todos los lugares donde podían colorearse.

—Yo… eh… —titubeó—. Supongo que también eres bonito.

Will le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Estás listo para ver _El extraño mundo de Jack_?

—Eh, claro. ¿Iremos a alquilarla?

—Nah, ya la tengo.

De su bolsillo interno sacó la caja que contenía la película y se la pasó. Para la sorpresa del semidiós, estaba en inglés. Leyó el título y confundido preguntó:

—¿Seguro que es una película de Halloween? —Señaló al título—. Mi inglés no es tan malo como para saber que aquí dice _Pesadilla antes de Navidad._

—Es una película de Halloween. ¿No ves que dice _Pesadilla?_

—¿Y? Aun así dice Navidad.

—Nico, que es de Halloween.

—Prefiero confiar en mi conocimiento de inglés.

—Agh, eres intratable —rio Will.

Miró hacia ambos lados. Y rio nerviosamente. —Olvidé que estamos lejos del Campamento.

—Puedo usar el viaje con somb—

—¡No! —Exclamó—. Nico, ya te he dicho, nada de eso. Órdenes del doctor.

Nico frunció el ceño.

—Pues entonces señor doctor, llévenos al campamento Mestizo.

Will gruñó.

—Vale. Pero sólo por esta vez.

Nico sonrió satisfecho y en poco tiempo, estaban en la cabaña de Apolo. Los demás hermanos de Will habían salido por sus fiestas de Halloween, así que tenían la amplia cabaña libre. El rubio agarró la película y la puso a reproducir.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, en frente del televisor, uno al lado del otro. Estaban recostados por la cama de Will. Nico estaba tan cerca del hijo de Apolo que empezó a sentirse nervioso. Incluso podía oler su aroma. Intentó concentrarse en la película y en los comentarios que Will hacía, como "¿Ves que sí es de Halloween?" y en la trama de la película.

Ya hacia el final, el protagonista, Jack, se encontraba con Sally y ambos se cantaban cómo todos podían ver que estaban destinados a estar juntos y se besaban. Y Nico no se dio cuenta cuándo Will Solace se acercó más a él hasta que pausó la película.

—Luego de eso vienen los créditos. ¿Ves que sí es una película de Halloween?

—No lo sé —dijo, intentando cubrir su nerviosismo—. Aún me parece algo Navideña.

De un momento a otro, Will lo acorraló entre la cama y él.

—Es de Halloween —suspiró, acercándose a él.

El hijo de Hades sonrió maléficamente.

—Navidad. —respondió.

—Oh, claro que es de Halloween.

Y en el momento que los labios tan cálidos de Will tocaron los suyos increíblemente fríos, Nico no pudo argumentar más que la película era Navideña. Alzó su mano y la colocó en el cuello del rubio, correspondiendo como podía. Al separarse, Nico lo abrazó.

Will sonrió enternecido y lo abrazó de vuelta.

—El próximo Halloween más te vale disfrazarte de Jack. —Le dijo Will, aun sonriendo.

—¿Y tú de Sally?

—Claro que no. Yo seré el Jack más hermoso y tú serás el Jack emo, di Angelo.

—Si no vas de Sally no hay trato.

El hijo de Apolo suspiró derrotado.

—De acuerdo.

No había dudas que desde esa noche, la festividad favorita de Nico di Angelo era Halloween.


End file.
